Coffee Shop
by KuruttaMatryoshka
Summary: Duas pessoas, uma cafeteria e duas xícaras de chocolate quente.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto **não** me pertencem.

**Capitulo Único**

"_Quando o amor vos fizer sinal, segui-o; ainda que os seus caminhos sejam duros e escarpados. E quando as suas asas vos envolverem, entregai-vos; ainda que a espada escondida na sua plumagem vos possa ferir."_

**Khali Gibran**

Estava sentada no canto da pequena cafeteria, uma xícara de chocolate quente estava em minhas mãos e eu sentia necessidade de mais uma blusa.

Coloquei a caneca em cima da mesa e procurei meu caderno de anotações. Junho estava chegando e eu precisava começar a montar o projeto da festa Junina

Suspirei, não pensei quem ser do Grêmio fosse tão puxado assim.

Estava concentrada em minhas anotações mais o barulho da porta sendo aberta me despertou.

Um belo garoto tinha acabado de entrar.

Cabelos dourados e olhos de um azul tão lindo quando o céu na primavera. Sua face estava ligeiramente corada por causa do frio absurdo que fazia la fora.

Abaixei a cabeça um pouco corada.

Ele era o garoto que eu tanto gostava de admirar na escola.

O garoto que fazia parte da minha chapa do grêmio e eu nem sequer tinha coragem de olhar para ele.

Tentei me concentrar novamente em minhas anotações mais um cheiro de algum perfume extremamente bom, me tirou novamente a concentração.

Levantei a cabeça para ver quem era e me arrependi por ter feito isso.

Era ele, com uma caneca de chocolate quente idêntica a minha.

— Ei, você é a Hinata não é? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto — A presidente do grêmio.

— S-sim... — Eu gaguejei em resposta — E você é o diretor de esportes não é?

— Hm, é... sou... — Ele respondeu depois de tomar um longo gole de chocolate quente — Sinto por ter falado tão pouco com você...

— Não se preocupe... Você estava ocupado ajudando o professor Gai com os campeonatos interclasse... — Eu falei olhando para o chão. Era quase impossível encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

— É, Gai é um cara... Muito... Você sabe... — Ele falou com uma careta e eu não pude deixar de rir. — A Ino disse que você ia começar a montar o projeto da festa junina...

— É... eu preciso começar sabe, se não vai ficar muito encima da hora. — Peguei minha caneca e tomei um pouco de meu chocolate quente. — Preciso ver que sala vai trazer o que, estimar o quanto a gente vai conseguir mais ou menos...

— Como o Shikamaru diz: Isso é muito problemático — Ele falou passando a mão no cabelo.

Ficamos em silencio um pouco, não foi um silencio desconfortável. Foi até, agradável.

Começei a escrever de novo em meu caderno mas parei ao sentir a respiração dele em meu ouvido.

Como ele tinha chegado ali tão rápido?

— Posso ver o que você já escreveu? — A respiração dele me fez estremecer e eu tenho certeza que ele pode ver isso.

— C-c-claro — Eu gaguejei em resposta. Ele apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e fez silencio, provavelmente ele estava lendo.

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

O perfume dele era delicioso demais. A minha vontade era de enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço e não sair dali jamais.

Eu conseguiria viver bem assim.

"_Você esta ficando louca Hinata"_ Eu pensei.

A Respiração dele em meu pescoço fazia meu corpo estremecer, e eu tinha certeza que ele podia perceber.

Suspirei.

Era incrivel como ele conseguia me deixar assim.

Tão... vulnerável.

— Ual, esta ótimo! — Ele disse voltando para a sua cadeira.

— Nem esta, isso é apenas um rascunho... Minha cabeça não esta funcionando direito.

— Você não deveria dizer isso, você se menospreza demais Hinata... — Ele disse sério.

— G-Gomén...

— Bem, posso ficar no correio elegante com você? — Ele perguntou sorridente.

— E-eu, er... Hm... Claro! — Eu gaguejei vermelha.

— Ótimo! — Ele disse com os olhos brilhando. Ele tomou mais um gole de seu chocolate quente e se levantou. — Você é uma ótima companhia Hinata-chan. Espero que nos encontremos mais vezes para um chocolate quente.

Meu rosto esquentou ainda mais depois disso.

— Bem... vou indo! — Ele disse se aproximando de mim para um beijo de despedida. Vermelha, virei o rosto sem querer fazendo com que déssemos um selinho. — Ops...

— G-g-gomén N-Naruto... — Eu disse envergonhada.

Ele sorriu novamente.

— Você pede desculpas demais! — Ele disse grudando nossos labios novamente.

Ficamos em um selinho por algum tempo, mais logo a língua dele pedia passagem, que eu logo concedi. No momento em que nossas línguas se encontraram um arrepio atravessou meu corpo. Uma onda de sentimentos tomou conta de mim e minha mente estava confusa.

Nosso beijo era um beijo calmo, com sentimentos confusos. Era bom!

Mais logo acabou, necessitávamos de ar.

Quando nos separamos meu rosto estava vermelho e pude ver um pequeno avermelhado nas faces de Naruto.

— Bem... Aceita sair comigo? — Ele perguntou passando a mão no cabelo. — Ir ao cinema, ou... sei lá...

— Ah... Claro! — Eu respondi sorrindo e me levantando. Ele deixou duas notas em cima da mesa e entrelaçou sua mão na minha.

Eu gostava daquele toque, era como se estivéssemos partindo para algo bom.


End file.
